


死循环

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 在云雀眼中，山本本该永远是那个阳光下的少年。为了这份爱，他宁愿杀死现在的山本。
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 2





	死循环

**Author's Note:**

> 重写，角色死亡梗。连环回忆杀，好像最凶残的地方套了三层，但会一层层解释回来，应该没有造成太大的逻辑障碍。需要声明窝是回忆杀控[捂脸]
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！

有人抵达这趟奇怪走行的终点，由此及彼，又回到了原点。  
——[美]E.B.怀特

阴天。厚重的积雨云铺入极目的天空，旷野尽头是一排烟灰色的树木，像一队落单的鬼。云雀降下车窗，默默向远方望，视线落入虚空，随着震颤的车一起颠簸。他入神地发着呆，手无意识地叩打着衣角，心情不明。  
开车的是草壁哲矢。他熟练地停车靠边，解开安全带探身向后。“恭先生，到了——”  
他猛然住口，停顿的地方颇为暧昧，然而看着云雀，他突然说不出口。  
从草壁的角度看去，云雀的脸带着一片水光，模糊了他一贯锐利的眼和讽刺的唇。他穿着紫衬衫黑西装，像只警觉的猫。寂寞。草壁想到这个词就皱眉。他想云雀自己也许都不清楚他是多么逞强，而草壁是一直看在眼里的。只是在他的意识中，也从未有哪件事——除了这件，会让云雀褪去高傲的外衣。  
“恭先生，到了。”他又重复一遍，唤回对方的意识。那人移过视线，又变成孤高的云，只是唇抿成淡青。

云雀有些恼怒自己的失神，可看着草壁的脸，心下又变成苦笑。跟了自己十几年的部下已沧桑得仿佛人入中年，而他也不复少年的稚嫩眉眼。二十九岁的他们已经变成工于心计的大人，不知何时就被岁月夺去了青春。  
可他还有什么可失去的呢？他忽而想起五年前甚至更久以前的一切。一股钝痛让他产生了瞬间的窒息，不过这样的发作很快便过去。他是孤高的云，不为任何人驻留，而当年讳莫若深的事，如今也只剩下一个空洞的名字。  
“我想到了山本武。”他语气冰冷，五年来第一次说出那人的名。

“山本武你真是个胆小鬼。”  
云雀第一次说出这句话多多少少带了几分咬牙切齿。在明媚的秋天午后，他坐在阳台上随手翻一本小说，对面趴在藤椅上的家伙就是他评论的对象。  
他这么说并非毫无理由。在他手里的小说中，描绘了一个冷酷的杀手宏大的杀人场面，触目惊心的血洗没有也不可能吓倒云雀，却勾起了他的回忆。

云雀二十二岁时的记忆已被时光剥蚀得残存无几。但他不想记起的东西总是太过清晰。他记得那个冬天格外得冷，让他被那气候包裹时措手不及。他的视线里充斥了太多的苍白，滚滚的烟尘遮去天光，几只黑色乌鸦沉默地站在电线杆上。那时他的心绪像一把乱麻，无所适从。  
他走进废弃的厂房，浓郁的血味扑面而来，迅速唤醒麻木的感知。他皱眉，宿醉的大脑本能地清醒。他突然想起了他的目的——来找山本武。  
清晨在和室醒来，他发现自己头痛欲裂，孤独一人。他还记得山本武昨夜来找他喝酒，他似乎喝醉了。可是他只是浅酌几杯，怎么会喝醉？现在只剩他一个……见鬼！那混蛋去干什么了？  
前因后果立刻清楚：前月山本刚遇袭身亡之后，山本武就一直闭门不出，而云雀刚得到山本刚死亡一事的具体情报，那个男人就来找他喝酒，显然早有预谋。偏偏云雀一时心软，竟未想到。  
他又想起那只褐发的草食动物一周前带着他最厌恶的悲悯神色对他说：“山本君就交给你了，云雀学长。”  
还有一个月前，他打开门看到刚刚从日本回来的山本武。男人的脸上带着微笑，温和沉郁，但绝不是一个奔丧归来的儿子该有的表情。像是讽刺的小丑面具，云雀在心里想，怒意便无可遏制地滋长。他还能记得从前山本武死蠢的笑脸：牵扯过大的嘴角，眯起后几乎看不见茶色的眼睛，如此张扬但是鲜活。可如今，仍能表达情绪的只剩那双死寂的眼。他的怒意突然失去落脚点，只是“啧”了一声，扯住对方的领带咬他的唇，终于在那双眼里看到惊讶的动容。  
他突然觉得自己悲哀，可他已不想第二次看到这样的场景。

云雀站在门口逆光探视，黑暗中渐渐显现模糊的人影。  
云雀看不清那人的动作，但大抵是弯着腰，手部以下有一道金属反光般的银丝。云雀认出了他，便走了过去。  
就在他动的一瞬，那人也动了。一道锐利如刀的视线割破空气，灌满杀意的疾风随之而至。云雀下意识抬拐格挡，一声金鸣后他迫于冲力退后半步，视线才堪堪对上。  
他心里一震。男人的眼神就像盯上猎物的饥饿野兽。可他的目光也是不让分毫的冷。  
云雀终于看清男人的样子：憔悴而凹陷的脸，没有弧度的唇，尖削的下巴，以及从前不曾有的一道自下颌笔直落向暗处的伤口，血液模糊凌乱。这是一张恶鬼的脸。他又越过男人的肩线，暗处是无法分辨的尸山。  
男人突然认出了云雀，神情松动可以模糊看出笑容。他嗓音低沉：“云雀……”随之突然不堪重负地向下跌。  
云雀也被迫蹲下去。他发现自己没有话语来回应这声呼唤，除了：“山本武。”  
山本武并未完全失去意识，疲惫的笑蓦地盈满微妙的喜悦。云雀不明所以，又可能心知肚明。最终，他只是低下头，抱住了山本武。

山本武醒来时云雀正坐在他床边。云雀在走神，只是因为对方倾注的视线才回过神来。  
山本武正看着他，清明的茶色眼睛和下颌的刀伤，浮现莫名的沧桑。他才二十二岁，云雀想，二十二岁的人会这么老么？到底什么时候开始，那双眼学会掩饰，那张脸学会忧伤？改变他的，到底是哪段不曾留意的时光？  
他心里有了隐约的恐慌，这是他从未有过的心情。他知道大概有什么他尚不明了的东西阻碍了他对山本武的认知——那是一条河，他跨不过去，山本武也不愿过来；他在猜，而山本武沉默。  
男人看了他一会儿，眉眼间突然有了雀跃。“是云雀带我回来的吗？”他不安分地想探身坐起，果不其然扯动伤口，痛得呲牙咧嘴。  
云雀毫不留情地开口：“你身上多处火焰擦伤，断了三根肋骨和左腿小腿骨，胃部有内出血，失血过多，昏迷三天，血糖过低。山本武，你最好好好呆在床上，不然……”云雀露出对方熟悉的冷笑，“待会儿等着你的就是彭格列医疗部的重症病房。”  
对方显然是想起了云雀的拐子和夏马尔因为要给男人治病十分不爽而刻意扎向痛处的手术刀，情不自禁缩了缩脖子，摆出一副小动物被欺负的表情。云雀挑了挑眉，心情骤好。  
于是时光回溯的魔法出现。山本武露出云雀以为今生不见的天然笑脸，过分夸张而有些蠢。他说：“幸好还有你，云雀。”  
他说，幸好还有你。  
云雀立刻又冷了脸，下意识抽出拐子抵上山本武的喉，杀意压境。他的目光锐利如时雨金时的刃，可以割不开山本武的眼神。  
为什么你的眼神还是这么温和？为什么我看不懂你眼中的感情？你说啊！你告诉我啊！  
可云雀什么也没说，山本武也是。那凝视之中，云雀只能在那双眼中看到自己。他不懂。  
“别以为我会轻易放过你，山本武，账还没和你算呢。”  
他不会问理由，因为他明白。可这不妨碍他为他不明白的发泄怒气。他不明白山本武倒在自己怀里时他为何觉得失而复得。他不明白山本武内心深处在想些什么。他不明白为什么直到他随时可以夺其性命的此刻，山本武还在笑。  
但山本武不再回应。他的表情比以往任何一个都更悲伤复杂，他的唇蠕动，欲语又休。  
云雀觉得自己完全失去了控制。而思绪的漩涡将他拖往回忆深处。

那同样是个严冬。没错，一个同样寒冷得让人不快的冬天。  
“山本武在佛罗伦萨执行任务。他也许会需要你，云雀。”小婴儿难得一本正经得几乎冷酷，随之瞪了沢田纲吉一眼不准他开口。  
云雀突然有些不安，虽然他完全不知道发生了什么。他冷着脸登上去佛罗伦萨的私人飞机。  
踏上佛罗伦萨的土地后，云雀的脸上已经是完全属于黑手党的冷酷。他推敲出其中的关节，明白了沢田纲吉眼神中复杂意味。看来那家伙终于杀人了，他想。突然有一丝轻松。  
山本武太单纯，但是对于注定手握鲜血埋骨荒野都不会有人同情的他们来说，单纯是太可笑的借口。  
他想他做好了准备，可当他真正站在郊区那幢废弃仓库门口时，还是发现自己有些心颤，说不清是恐惧还是兴奋。在他面前，近两百人倒在血泊之中。他翻了翻尸体，都是一刀毙命，干净利落。  
这么多的人，凌厉冷酷的处决，很难想象是出自一个第一次进行这种清理的阳光青年的手。  
他突然想起小婴儿的话：“山本武，你是天生的杀手。”  
而他悲哀地在心里默默附和。

他是在角落里找到山本武的。  
他找了两小时，一具一具尸体翻过来认脸，表情冷静心里却几乎觉得没戏了。然后他看到了山本武。他几乎没认出来：见鬼，这家伙怎么这么一副狼狈相？  
山本武蜷在墙角，一腿颓然平放，另一条不安屈起。他还拿着刀，头埋在膝与胸间，一身结块的血将他走时穿的那间衬衫毁尽。云雀走近时，他猛地抬头，严重不自然的光一闪而没。他笑了：“云雀……”  
话语太轻，空间太广太静。云雀听见了。  
他一阵气闷。其实本不至如此，他想，我本来可以护着他，不让他见这场面，我本可以这么做的。  
那么你就是毁了他，心里的另一个声音说，他自己选了这条路，就得成长，你能护他一辈子吗？  
我进退两难，云雀想。他沉默了很久，然后向前一步。“山本武，站起来。你以为你这样是在给谁看？”他语气很冷，心里却并不轻松。  
山本武的眼神变了，不是痛苦，也没变成坚定，竟然是温和的悲伤。他用手撑墙站起来，脚在打颤因而趔趄了一下，但还是很快站稳。他依然在笑，温和地悲伤地。  
天真不复了。是云雀亲手毁了山本武，将他与那个平凡的世界的最后一丝联系彻底斩断。这一刻起，他是真正的黑手党了。不再是数年前还能笑着调侃的游戏，他们都已手握人命。  
云雀皱起眉，猛地将山本武的头狠狠按进自己的怀里：“你这笨蛋。不想笑就别笑，难看得让我想咬杀你。”  
山本武闷闷地笑出声来。这一刻外面传来电闪雷鸣和倾盆雨落的声音，在空旷的仓库里一阵阵回响。山本武的肩还在轻轻耸动，云雀却闭上眼。他听到了男人低声的呜咽，夹杂在雨声中，濡湿了他衬衫的胸口。

山本武不再流泪。那件事后，他像戴面具的演员，一边“啊哈哈”地打招呼笑脸灿烂，转身就是野兽的眼神和舞成片的刀光。云雀并不喜欢这种改变。  
那段时间唯可让他聊感安慰的是，山本刚还在。那份他曾厌恶的亲情成了维系山本武平静内心的最后一根线。  
就在那件事发生的晚上，云雀抱着蜷缩的山本武一夜无眠。外面雨声轰鸣，他们没有交谈。云雀给山本武拥抱，纵使怀中人比他还高。他意识到自己因为这样的动作而感到安慰不已。  
至少他还没有死去。至少山本武现在，此刻，就在他怀里。  
夜像鬼魅般飘忽荒漠，雨停，薄暮便自地平线侵占吞噬，照亮他们挤了一夜的单人床。  
山本武的声音闷在云雀胸前，听不出是刚醒还是一夜未眠。他说：“云雀，幸好还有你。”  
云雀一愣，然后推开了山本武，也没去看他疲惫的脸，自顾自冷声道：“够了。山本武，没人听你撒娇。”

云雀想追根溯源，不过是自己的一句话逼山本武咬牙向前。  
但他也知道山本武逃不开。他是视羁绊高于生命的山本武，他逃不出黑手党的世界。云雀这么做，只不过能让他有个借口去负担这些他本可不必负担的东西。而云雀那时想的是，他逼得再紧，还有山本刚呢。  
可此时山本刚死了，云雀却不知还如何自处。他该高兴吗？山本武对他说“幸好还有你”，而这回，他的世界是真的只剩下云雀了。云雀可以完完全全影响和保全这个天真家伙的未来。  
可他能给的所有与“活着”有关的未来，会是山本武想要的未来吗？  
不。

云雀突然有了决断。  
他松开山本武任凭他落在床上，他勾起唇角，笑得万倍的残忍阴戾。而他对上的，仍是山本武温和的眼神。  
“山本武，我们注定拥有孤独的结局，这是我们杀人受的惩罚。可我不想给你那种结局了。所以记住我今天的话，无论你想要的不想要的，爱的恨的，痛苦的快意的，总有一天，会由我来终结。”  
“这是我的权力，哪怕是你也别想反抗，因为我救了你，你的命就是我的了。”  
“就在下一次，下一次我再说起这件事的时候，我们做个了结。”  
他的话掷地有声，愈近结尾愈冷酷。他说完最后一个字，亦已转身摔门而去，只留一室震耳欲聋的静。

如果一切的根源在我，就由我来斩断。由我来赎你的罪恶。

这件事被当作秘密一般埋葬，直到两年后被重新提起。  
他们恢复常态。工作，杀人，工作，杀人。做爱，冷战，然后又做爱。  
可事实上云雀从未忘怀，比如那天，他说：“山本武你真是个胆小鬼。”说得颇有几分咬牙切齿。秋日的阳光在酣睡的男人身上晒出温暖的影子，好像世界也眷顾他，从他脸上看不出悲伤和黑暗。  
屡教不改的疯子。云雀这么为山本武的天真下定义，却也隐约意识到这便是山本武的可贵之处。为此，他必须义无反顾，日夜殚精竭虑。可当决定越来越清晰，他也越来越惶恐。他甚至都不知道“胆小鬼”到底说的是山本武还是他自己。  
不过没关系，他早已别无选择。

草壁听到那人的名字，微微愣了一下，本能想说什么最后又沉默下来。云雀似乎心情不错，眉眼渐柔和。他们这样静静坐了一会儿，车外风雨声变大，呼啸声将雨丝打乱成一片，具象和幻影也茫然交错一处。  
云雀紧了紧紫色的领带，从身边包装好的一大束黑色曼陀罗中抽出两朵，插在左胸前的西装口袋里。他下车步入渐大的雨幕。  
草壁看着他身影淡入水光，渺小，但在灰色天穹下亦异常挺拔，就像越过时空般消失。这大概就是恭先生的寂寞，草壁淡漠地想，如同淡漠面对生与死。寂寞是一个人的背影消失在茫茫旷野。  
这是一片枯衰的瘠原，尤其秋天阴雨连绵，积雨云又厚又重。足下的枯草柔软低伏，前后所有皆是一样的风景，简直像他这一生的境况。云雀笑笑，向尽头树林方向走去，却又停在林外百米处。  
他拨开高草掩盖的碑，站在原地，神情悠远近乎怀念。  
他正是在怀念，在这阴霾里神经质地回忆。云雀毫不怀疑自己想起了十四岁的山本武，那个将球棒搭在肩上、笑得像个小小太阳的少年。他就像一个意象，昭示着年少如歌的岁月。  
云雀愿倾尽一切去换取那段时光中的片刻安宁。他也曾无忧无虑，任凭井盛町和学校的每一个片断填充他的生活。巡逻，风纪，食草动物。金色的阳光和天台上的午睡，变换的云和笑声。  
山本武的出现在一个霞色斑斓万籁俱寂的放学后，那时他躺在草坪上休息，睁眼的刹那仿佛受到感召，视线里映入那个少年用力挥棒的样子。  
像是电影慢镜头将刹那延续成漫长。他清楚看见那张年轻的脸庞上，茶色的眼睛里聚了一小团让人无法直视的光，稚嫩的唇和脸颊绷成坚毅的线条，挥动的双臂上覆满因用力而收缩后紧贴在骨骼上的薄薄肌肉，球棒在空气中划出完美的圆弧，震散了坠落过程中肉眼可辨的汗珠。  
仿佛光与美齐降的瞬间，少年充满勃发的生命力量！  
直到多年以后云雀去了梵蒂冈，他才知道曾有一个人雕出过这种生命力。那个人是米开朗基罗。  
可那时的云雀只是下意识地屏住了呼吸。整整十五年，仍未能抹去那一刻的惊艳。像是齿轮相咬那样恰到好处地契合了某个机关，封闭已久的情感不受控制地泛滥。  
不错，那么早云雀恭弥就被山本武握在手心，可他还自负地以为自己主导棋局，以为自己可以改变山本武的未来。  
他一步步看着少年步入黑暗，失去光芒。他想挽救的正是那光芒，挽救当初自己不加阻拦犯下的错。却也因他的愚蠢，真正毁灭了那太阳。正是他，毁了山本武。

结局那天云淡风轻，天空浮着层似有若无的烟灰色，又被西西里岛上席卷而过的地中海海风吹得无影无踪。  
云雀穿上西装外套，将最常用的匣子放在内袋，接着出门。关门之前他回头扫视一眼。  
山本武的单身公寓，基本整洁，但露出衣角的柜子和慌乱中铺歪的桌布显示出主人不善打理的性格。昏暗的光线落近来变得越来越淡，这种幽深给人家一般的安全感。  
云雀露出淡淡的笑容，阖门离开。他想他不会再回来。  
在去接应山本武的路上，云雀抽了一支薄荷烟，将烟头向蔚蓝的海面掷去。接应，现在他一想这个词就恶心。他已经厌烦了，不想再看强装的笑脸，不想再看疲惫的眉眼，不想再看遍布血伤的杀手。他要了结这一切。  
到了指定地点，下巴有深短伤口的青年执刀而立，在意识到云雀的到来时转头看他，默默笑了。  
云雀取出匣子，男人目光未变；云雀取拐，男人依旧在笑。这该死的信任！云雀皱眉，停住了。  
风送来话语：“来打一场，山本武。拼上你的全部，我们认真地打一场。”云雀冷笑，“你死我亡。”  
山本武惊讶，又笑：“云雀，你在开玩笑吧？”  
云雀挑眉，眼神讥诮嗜血。“你说呢？”他猝不及防地举拐前冲，冲刺将尽右腿向前一步生生阻住去势，左手顺势在前方划了个半圆，直取男人的咽喉。“当！”向上直飞的刀与拐相击，两人相抵的足尖荡起一阵灰飞草舞。一个照面，又收势相分。  
云雀退了三步，见山本武亦退了三步。他终于握住时雨金时，蓝色的危险火焰安静燃烧。他没去看那张脸上的惊讶悲伤，只听到自己内心杀意的腾跃怒吼。这家伙，已经这么强了么？他兴奋地想。  
他又冲上前，试图逼出一名杀手战斗的意志。可山本武的反应令人恼火。他只是防卫，不攻击，落于下风也只选择后退。  
云雀渐渐恼了，猛地停了下来。而山本武也停下来，依旧不防卫。云雀斥道：“山本武，给我认真一点！”他的声音在空旷辽原渐趋式微，而山本武依旧不发一言。  
“云雀，”山本武的表情带着释然，他又在笑，“你明明知道我下不去手。”  
是，我明明知道。云雀冷静地想，而这就是我的可悲之处。他无趣了，表情冷酷，他取出匣子放出长刺锐利的刺猬，任它在紫色的云属性火焰里扩张增殖，像一块吞噬万灵的末世图腾。而山本武任他为所欲为，哪怕面对死亡也不反抗。  
视线里的青年持刀直立，挺拔瘦削，几近苍白。可他这么美好，眼里有光，生命蕴于体内。云雀突然后悔了，可是不行，他不能停。痛苦如潮淹没他的脑海，他与山本武直视，咬牙切齿：“山本武，你活该去死。”  
山本武突然动了，雨燕与长刀阻住针刺去向，三把刀生生撬开了几近密封合上的球体。而男人就这么措手不及地扑过来。云雀下意识别开武器不伤到对方，被狠狠扑倒在地上。然而山本武的背上还是漫出大块血渍。  
云雀视线钉住远处的两人。杂鱼。他一挥手，无数针刺和紫云向两个黑手党扑去。他们避无可避，却根本不避，抬枪又是一阵扫射。云雀抱着山本武在弹雨中闪避，一路滚出射击范围。再抬头，刺杀者已被刺穿心肺。  
云雀终于有时间去看山本武。男人的背中了两弹，一弹嵌入肋骨，另一颗穿透左肺，可能伤到了心脏，他发出了救援信号。  
“别动，我帮你包扎。”“云雀，没用的。”“我他妈的叫你别动！”  
云雀撕碎了西装外套为山本武缠包伤口，却无法阻挡鲜血流出。生平他第一次厌恶自己不是晴属性，不然，他一定可以救山本武一命。见鬼！他确实想要山本武死，可如果不是亲手，那又有什么意义？！他怎么能容许山本武死在别人手里？  
云雀的手已失去章法，突然山本武抓住了他的手，坐起了身。云雀茫然抬头，男人在笑，忍着疼痛与绝望的死亡，为了安抚他而微笑。可这次云雀看不出勉强和疲惫，山本武的笑真实灿烂  
“云雀，没事。这样不是殊途同归吗？”  
不，不一样。不是我亲手杀了你就不一样！云雀的眼发红，眉眼冷得可怕：“你的命是我的，山本武。你怎么能死在别人手里？！”  
山本武听着云雀恭弥又一次的咬牙切齿，突然低低地笑出声来。他长臂一揽将云雀抱住，稚气地把头埋进云雀的怀里。就像第一次杀了人以后，他们相拥到天亮。熟悉的声音伴随呼吸，沉闷得听不出感情。  
“别这么说，云雀。我的命其实是抵给了你的，这一次不就是为云雀死的吗？老实说，我真的很高兴。”  
“我不知道云雀为什么要杀我。或许我知道，不过这又什么关系？只要是你想要的，都没关系，拿去就好了。”  
“马上我就要死了吧？这样也挺好，就可以把想说的话都说完了。其实我真的很软弱。第一次杀人的时候，我很害怕，整晚梦见自己被复仇的人追杀。那时候没有云雀大概就会去自杀吧？可我也一直想我不能死，因为还有云雀啊。这个世界这么可怕，我一定要把云雀带出去。是不是听上去特别自不量力？这一次你就不要嘲笑我了，因为现在看来，我还是失败了。”  
“还有当初回日本的时候，老爹问我有没有想过为什么要参加黑手党。我回答不出来。老爹就叹了口气说，我知道你心里有个理由，不过，阿武，你这样注定会失去一切。被他说中了，我先失去了老爹，然后又丢了命。”  
“可是有什么办法？我实在是太爱云雀了。”  
青年的声音低沉缓慢，越来越轻，夹杂着压抑的咳嗽。腥热的液体伴着咳声染红了云雀的衣襟。  
最后他轻笑了一声，颇为安慰地说：“幸好还有你，云雀。我也就没什么遗憾了。”  
零落的字眼在耳旁盘旋，却不是正确的意思。过了许久，云雀才茫然突觉。他终于明白这么多年，他其实从来没有真正了解过怀中这人。他的想法，他的成长，他的过去与现在。他只是一门心思而又固执己见地认为自己在为山本武着想，却最终毁灭的了这个少年的一切可能。  
他本可以做个寿司店的老板，娶个平凡的女人生个和他一样的孩子，过完这波澜不惊的幸福一生。  
可因为云雀恭弥，他选了这条修罗路，自此无法回头，又最终因为云雀恭弥死去。就像一个程序的死循环，云雀企图修改结局，却只是导向了同一个结果。他们兜兜转转，只是又回到原点。  
山本武就要死了，这个认知让云雀的身体在发抖。其实他一点也不想要没有山本武的未来，人都死了还谈什么未来？山本武真正辉煌的是他活生生的现在！那么他在做什么？他想做什么？他做的一切只是一步步毁了山本武！  
怀里的男人突然直起身，沾满血的唇贴上云雀。他闭着眼，神情温柔隽永，带着一丝疼痛。  
腥热的温度带来安稳的错觉。云雀闭上眼，颤抖着抱紧怀中的男人。体温散入冷风，一个呼吸与另一个呼吸融合而逝，掌心空洞冰冷。云雀觉得温热的液体落到他的眼睑上。他不敢睁眼，动了动睫毛，眼角落下一滴泪，分不清是山本武还是他自己的。  
一阵喧嚣的长风鼓动漠漠荒草，远方云淡风轻，蓝天如海倒悬。仿佛此刻世界静止。

云雀走过石碑，进入偏僻的墓园。一个又一个墓碑出现，有的已经破败，有的还新，但都很简单。云雀停在其中一个前面。  
山本 武  
永远的少年 明媚的雨天  
碑上的文字是云雀亲手刻的。其实他本是最没资格为山本武立碑的人，可他更不愿别人染指这场简单的祭奠。  
山本武的一生太多尘嚣，至少死时，云雀希望他走得安静。  
又或者他只是希望只有他一个人记得山本武。这本是自私的愿望，而他不管不顾，将山本武的骨灰带回日本，撒落在东部那片浩瀚海洋里。  
到最后他也不曾忏悔自己的卑劣。卑劣又如何？他爱山本武，爱得几乎扭曲，可自始至终，真的也只有云雀恭弥，还能到死都牢牢记住山本武。  
云雀抬手为这块墓碑抚去表面的尘埃。他蹲下，从胸口抽出一支黑色曼陀罗放在山本武的墓前。雨停了，然而墨色花朵浸透雨水，安静地颤抖。云雀想身为黑手党的他们大概最适合这种花——不可预知的死亡，颠沛流离的爱和复仇，凡间的无爱与无仇，被伤害的坚韧疮痍的心，生的不归之路——简直是山本武一生最好的注脚。  
回溯原点，为了不让山本武死于孤独，云雀恭弥才想亲手杀了山本武；为了不让云雀恭弥陷于黑暗，山本武才选择这条路。可是最终，山本武还是孤独死去，云雀恭弥还是无法逃离。这是一场死循环。他们兜兜转转，付出毕生的爱与心力，最终还是没能逃出结局，走进死巷深处。  
云雀站起身。他看着山本武的坟。一个孤独地死了，一个孤独地活。他想他的人生真是个笑话。最终，青春和爱情都成了用来缅怀的过去。  
可他还要背负着这过去继续向前走。  
天上又下起了雨。云雀低下头。他的手扬起，在空气里僵硬地停留了很久，最终也只是无力地扶住眼前的墓碑，仿佛透过这冰冷抚摸谁温热的肩头。

“武。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 这次的故事是很久以前写过的梗的重写，因为当初自己实在太废话了，后来改的时候直接砍掉了三分之二……果然我的文风变了不少。  
> 可怕的回忆杀连环击，差点把自己都绕进去，但幸亏最后绕出来了。希望别太晦涩了OTZ  
> 梗的灵感是两个关键词：黑色曼陀罗和死循环。后者不提，前者落脚在花语，然后有了这篇文章。  
> 虽然没能一直在一起，但是阿山和雀雀都爱着对方，因为正确的爱做了错的事情，两个人的心里都是不堪的重压和隐忍，虽然痛苦，但依旧是爱情。想写出产生错误结果的爱情。  
> 觉得自己快语无伦次了[跪]那么就这样吧。
> 
> By璇


End file.
